A light stripe seam tracking system tracks seams based on the geometry of a projected light stripe. Data collected through the use of a vision system is utilized to calculate three dimensional information describing for example part type, location and orientation. This information is then ultimately used to alter the path or control the operation of an industrial manipulator or a hard automation device.
Typically, vision systems have been large and delicate devices which were difficult to adjust and maintain within adequate alignment and calibration parameters. Methods of generating a light stripe have included combinations of rotating mirrors and lenses or lenses, mirrors and fiber optics. Inherent with schemes utilizing these known systems are the problems associated with worn components, the flexing and stressing of fiber optic bundles and blurred images. These systems are generally better equipped for laboratory operations rather than industrial applications. This is primarily because industrial applications encounter additional problems from condensation, vibration, temperature extremes or operation in a dirty or dusty environment.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a vision system for tracking which provides a higly reliable vision sensor and which overcomes the difficulties that have been associated with the industrial application of vision systems.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a lightweight, economical and reliable vision system.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an improved enclosure in which a vision sensor system is mounted, the improved enclosure utilizing a pressurized, filtered and temperature controlled air supply to establish an environment which protects components within the enclosure from condensations and temperature extremes.